Ms. Madd
Ms. Madd, known as in Japan and as Maddy in the English anime, is the NetOp of ColorMan.EXE and a member of the WWW. MegaMan Battle Network Ms. Madd made her first appearance in the first MegaMan Battle Network game. She is a member of the WWW and her navi is ColorMan.EXE. Madd first appeared dring the event of IceMan.EXE freezing the water in the water works, where she pretend to be a worker at Scilab and told Lan to go home (due to closing town in Scilab). Se is later found out by Lan that she was the one black mailing Dr. Froid into freezing the waterwork sytem with IceMan.EXE (it could also be assume that she kidnapped Dr. Froid's son), however, despite this, she already got the aqua program the organisation needed. Madd reappears again in Den City. Madd this time is trying to sell a program that can resist malfunction (she and ColorMan.EXE causes the malfunction), however, her plan was ruin by Lan. Madd then attempt to make the bus that Mayl was riding to crash in a form of revenge to Lan for ruining her plan, however, her plan was ruin again and she then attempt to blow up the Bus, however, Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE defeated her at the end. Madd is then seen again near the end of the game along with the other WWW members, getting scold by Doctor Wily. Madd reappears again in MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge. In this game maddy is a normal contestant that will eventually be beaten by any 1 of the playable characters. MegaMan NT Warrior Maddy is still a member of the WWW and still has ColorMan.EXE (WackoMan.EXE in anime) as her Navi, however, her mission are less threaten compare to the game. Maddy uses WackoMan.EXE to cause a traffic jam, however Yai desperately needed to use the bathroom and was stuck. Lan and MegaMan.EXE defeat her and Yai gets to go to the bathroom. In her second appearance, Maddy is not the one doing the attack and instead, she's controlling Tory Froid. She controls Tory Froid by black mailing with his father safety and so she command Tory's IceMan.EXE to freeze the Water system. She is defeated by Lan and MegaMan.EXE in the end. Maddy later participates in the N1 Grand Prix with Mr. Match, Count Zap, and Yahoot but is defeated early by Mayl and Roll.EXE but re-enters by rigging the lottery to determine two returning competiters. She fights with Mr. Match against Lan and Mayl in a tag match. Their in-fighting causes them to start out losing but get the upper hand when a rigged BattleChip causes Roll.EXE to turn on MegaMan.EXE. Luckily they manage to revers the effects of the BattleChip and defeat Maddy and Mr. Match. After the WWW is disbanded when Lord Wily goes missing, Maddy was sent by Yahoot to go look for Count Zap after finding him, they start a curry shop to make a living. In season 1 part 2 she was hired to be part of the Netmafia Gospel, however, despite like it first, she then decided to quit when she realise how Gospel ways in making fears are more threatening, harmful and too far. Maddy didn't appear much in Axess and Stream, however, there's one episode where the Ex WWW members are facing of against the Neo WWW. Maddy didn't appear in Beast and only makes minor in Beast+ Trivia * It was never explain what happened to her in the games, it could be assume that she was arrested and put into jail. * Ironically, despite her Navi ColorMan.EXE was able to beat Roll.EXE in a battle, in the anime, Roll.EXE beat ColorMan.EXE quite easily. * Maddy is the only World 3 member who was hired to become a Gospel member. Category: MegaMan Battle Network characters